


Being Clumsy Isn't All That Bad

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is, and always has been, clumsy. He's grown used to it. The attractive stranger he takes down with him one day has not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Clumsy Isn't All That Bad

It wasn't much of a surprise to Gavin.

He had long since grown used to his own clumsiness- it was a surprise if he could make it through the day without tripping at least once. Unfortunately, the total stranger that he took down with him one day didn't take it so lightly.

Much as it always did, the trip up occurred while he was walking. It just so happened that he had been on a crowded sidewalk at the same time.

Just a moment before, he had passed a bakery, turning his head towards the incredible smells coming from inside. In that split second, Gavin lost his balance, tripping over one of his own feet and hurtling towards the sidewalk face first.

Bracing himself for impact, Gavin scrunched up his face, flinging his hands out in front of him so that he might catch himself. He knew it wouldn't be comfortable, but he had no other choice.

The second before his face made contact with the ground, an ankle was hooking around Gavin's own. A flurry of curses followed immediately afterwards, and Gavin hardly noticed that he had landed directly on his nose.

Quickly pushing himself into a sitting position, Gavin tried to locate the owner of the harsh tone. It wasn't a difficult task, as another man lie on his back not a foot away. Angry words still flowed freely from his mouth, and Gavin was almost afraid to talk to him.

Despite those thoughts, Gavin proceeded.

"S-sorry, love," he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and extending a hand, "that's my bad." The expression on the other man's face was that of annoyance, and for a moment he simply stared at Gavin's hand.

The next moment he was taking it.

"What the fuck, dude," he snapped, once he was standing again. "You need to watch where the hell you're going, that way you don't cause random ass people to wipe out."

Reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, Gavin shot him a weak smile. "I know, sometimes I just get ahead of myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes my feet move before I tell them to, or don't move when I do want them to." He laughed quietly, and it was obvious the other man was debating what to say.

Gavin took that moment to observe the stranger's features- there was no denying he was pleasant to look at. His hair was curly and a light brown color, and his smattering of freckles looked amazing in the light-

"Hey," the man practically shouted, instantly pulling Gavin from his thoughts. "Earth to British guy. You fucking zoning out there or what?"

Warmth rushed to Gavin's cheeks, and a smile crossed the other man's face before disappearing mere moments later. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he muttered, but there was amusement in his tone. "No wonder you fucking tripped, if you do that all the time."

"My name's Gavin." The words escaped his lips before he could stop them, and he felt himself grow warmer at his own bluntness.

The surprise that washed over the other man's face disappeared almost as quickly as it had come, and then he was nodding slowly. "Michael."

A wide grin spread over Gavin's face at that, and his eyes sparkled. "I like that name."

"I like your accent."

Gavin's grin only grew wider when he heard the words, and he raised an eyebrow curiously. "By the way you talk, it doesn't seem like you want this conversation to end."

Then color was flooding Michael's face as he averted his eyes.

"You don't either," he muttered as his only response, and it took only seconds for Gavin to come up with a reply of his own.

"Well," he said, drawing the word out and scanning Michael's face for any sign of hesitance. When all he could see was curiosity, he continued. "If you can deal with my clumsiness for a while longer, we could try out that bakery." He gestured towards the building with one hand, smiling softly. "To be honest, that's what made me trip in the first place, the bloody amazing smell of that place."

"So- if it wasn't for that bakery, we wouldn't have met?" The corners of Michael's mouth were starting to tug upwards into a smile, and Gavin found it utterly adorable.

"Probably not."

"Alright then," he said quickly, "the bakery- I like the bakery. And maybe- maybe drinks sometime? I'll buy."

"Let's take it one date at a time, love," Gavin purred, and Michael bit his lip at the tone. Then Gavin was winking, speaking up again as soon as he did. "But no matter what the occasion, bevs always sound good to me."


End file.
